Witch among the Dead
by Perseus12
Summary: She thought that her life will be normal, unfortunately she was wrong. The Undead are walking and eating the living flesh as she and other survivors must survive the Apocalypse. (FemFutaHarry Potter) Claudia x Harem. Shido bashing.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _Highschool of the Dead_.

 **Pairing:** FutaFemHarry Potter x Harem.

 **-x X x-**

Character & History profile:

 **Claudia Reyne Potter**

 **Appearance:** Think Claudia Levantine from _Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru_

 **Alias:** Girl-Who-Lived, Girl-Who-Conquers, Slayer of Voldemort, Mistress of Death

 **Race:** Human

 **Reaction:**

Hostile - Albus Dumbledore, Conelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Voldemort, Death Eaters, Koichi Shido, Ronald "Ron" Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Dursleys (Petunia, Vernon, Dudley, Marge), Severus Snape

Friendly - Goblins, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks, Doby of House Elf, Hermoine Granger, Weasleys

 **Weapon:** Sword of Gryffindor

 **Occupation:**

Student of Hogwarts

Student of University of Oxford

English Teacher of Fujimi Academy

 **Mentor(s):** Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore (former)

 **Family:**

Bincho-tan – Adopted daughter (Character from _Bincho-tan anime series_ )

Sirius – Godfather (decease)

Lily Potter nee Evans – Mother (decease)

James Potter – Father (decease)

Petunia Dursley nee Evans – Aunt

Vernon Dursley – Uncle

Dudley Dursley – Cousin

 **Outfit:** Claudia wearing female teacher uniform in Fujimi Academy.

 **-x X x-**

Claudia Reyne Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, Mistress of Death, or other names by wizards and witches, she had finally killed her parent's murderer while his Death Eaters that bear the Dark Mark died as well including Snape. The Second Wizarding War was over as the light won and the dark was defeated. The Elder Wand chose Claudia as new wielder since she collected the remaining relics of Deathly Hollows: Cloak of Invisibility and Stone of Resurrection.

She was mailed by Goblins of Gringotts as she arrived, she was totally shocked that she was heiress of other houses: House Gryffindor, House Hufflepuff, House Ravenclaw, House Slytherin, House Black, House Peverell, and lastly House Le Fay. The result she fainted, it took minutes to wake her up and she was wealthiest girl on United Kingdom. She received and accepted the heir rings. She was mad that Dumbledore has been stealing her family money and give some of his loyal conspirators as she order them to retrieve them back then reward the goblins of her money which made them goblin-smile. She donated her money to her loyal friends and the muggles that were victims by Voldemort's minions.

She left Hogwarts and she studies on muggle (non-magic folk) education on University of Oxford. She became good student at English literature, cooking, and arts then years later she graduated. She look at her family properties, a private island on the coast of Tokonosu City, Japan. When she along with two house elves: Winky and Doby; her pet companions: Hedwig the Snowy Owl and Greywind the Direwolf arrive on Japan the Land of the Rising Sun, she found an abandon blue-haired baby girl and she decided to adopt her as her own child then she name Bincho-tan Potter. Months later, she received a call from the Principal of Fujimi Academy that she was hired as English teacher.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eight years after Second Wizarding War**

 **Fujimi Academy**

Inside the classroom, where 22 year old English teacher, Claudia Rayne Potter, was teaching her students about English language and literature as she read an example of Shakespeare about Life.

"Rise, resty Muse, my love's sweet face survey, If Time have any wrinkle graven there; If any, be a satire to decay, And make Time's spoils despised every where. Give my love fame faster than Time wastes life, So thou prevent'st his scythe and crooked knife."

The students were 'enchanted' of their teacher's teaching while an orange hair girl with headband was mesmerize her voice and beauty.

Her normal life will be over as a new threat is coming.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll continue the next chapter.


	2. Omake

**Omake: Dumbledore in Asylum**

An old man grunted as he slowly open his eyes. "What is this?" That old man is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, brother of Abeforth Dumbledore, brother of decease Ariana Dumbledore, former Professor, former Headmaster of Hogwarts, former Grand Sorcerer, former Supreme Mugwump of the Internation Confederation of Wizards, former Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, former member of the Order of Merlin, self-proclaimed _Slayer of Gellert Grindewald_ , defunct Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, _the Maker of Voldemort_ , _the Great Manipulator_ , _Preacher of 'Greater_ Good', so-called _Mentor of Claudia Reyne Potter_ , and self-proclaimed _Lord of Light_ was wearing a straight-jacket and he's inside a white room while standing groaning in annoyance walking at the door with a small window. "Where am I?"

"Oh, hellllllooooooo, fellow cellmate! Welcome to Bizzaro Island Asylum, where the worst, worst, WORST VILLAINS brought here!" A voice said with enjoyment. "Allow me to introduce everyone here, from your right is Adam Sutler a lunatic politician who tried to become a Prime Minister but lost the election, beside him Professor James Moriarty archenemy of famous Detective Sherlock Holmes, to your front is Jack the Ripper the murderer of-what numbers that I don't count, beside him is Charles zi Britannia who tried to usurp the crown, and lastly ME: the Red Guy an annnoying devil, uhuhu." Red Guy is an overweight and naked red creature who resembles classical depictions of devils and demons, he exhibits cunning, but not much intelligence including his big bare buttocks are always on display.

Albus was shocked that he was brought here. 'This can't be happening, I'm suppose to kill Voldemort along with Claudia, taking her family fortune, taking control the Ministry, and leading the Wizarding World to glory! It's for the Greater Good!' He saw a blue cat guard wearing a uniform with a peaked cap name Tom walking in the hallway then he shouted. "You! Come here." The guard notice as he walk at Dumbledore's door and standing in front at the small window.

"Yes?" Tom the asylum cat guard asks.

"You have to release me at once, cat." Albus command the guard with twinkling eyes.

"Why?" The blue cat guard asks as unsheathes his baton.

"'Cause I'm Albus Dumbledore, the Slayer of Grindewald, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Leader of Light, the Mentor of-" He stated as he was silenced by the guard's baton hitting the door.

"Bugged off, old man!" He said in annoyance as he continue walking the hallway while whistling.

"Wait! Come back here! I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Second Coming of Merlin! Listen to me!" He shouted once again as other cellmates shouted as well.

"I'm Adam Sutler, I'm your Prime Minister!"

"I'm James Moriarty, I'm your future ruler of Great Britain!"

"I'm Charles zi Britannia, I'm your Emperor!"

"I'm Jack the Ripper, I'm the King of the Murderers!

"Oh, well, mind I join as well. I'm the Red Guy, I'm the King of the World!" He shouted as the blue cat guard holding his ears and he saw his mouse colleague name Jerry waving.

"Hey, Tom. Wowsers, they are noisy folk, aren't they?" Jerry said to his blue cat friend.

"Tell me about it?" Tom replied back as he facepaw on his face.

"Come on, let's have lunch in the back yard, where there's peace and quiet." He said with a smile.

"I totally agree with you, Jerry." Tom smiled his mouse friend as both of them walk outside while the shouting continues that no one want to listen those lunatics.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Omake End**


	3. Witch Teacher and Student

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _Highschool of the Dead_.

 **Author's Note:** I apologise from my absence and I assure you I'm continuing making.

 **-x X x-**

Its been two years since Claudia Reyne Potter settled on her family private island, Charlus' Isle, which her great forefather, Charlus Potter II bought it from the government of Magical Japan on 1880s. Charlus' Isle was like Alcatraz Island on the offshore of San Francisco, California, USA. The island is offshore of Tokonosu City, where the mansion on the island has a British luxurious mansion like Longleat House back on Britain, it has its own water tower, powerhouse which generates electricity the island, two greenhouses farming vegetables and fruits, there's the beach were people can take a break or relax, boat deck where the boats travels to the mainland back-and-forth, a library contains knowledge of magic and modern from every coner of the globe. The caretakers that have been taking the island from the absence of her family were Sebas Tian the Butler, who had been of her grandfather and her dad, and Sayako Shinozaki the Head Maid along her fellow maids: Tomomi Harukawa, Sayaka Kurihara, Junko Shiina, Yu Fujikura and Misa Nakamura.

She still contacts her friends from Great Britain.

Magical Britain, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were finally getting married which she was proud of them, Bill and Fleur settled on Magical France and expectting their child soon, her business partners and pranksters-in-arms: Fred and Goerge as their shop Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes were booming and expanding making their customers from magicals and muggles happy, Ginny finally married her long time crush Dean Thomas which she is proud of her sworn-sister as they settled on their new home, the New Burrow, which Arthur brought new materials from the muggle world, Molly who still the same as ever a mother for her family which Claudia misses her so much, Remus Lupin who is now cured that become employee and Auror to the reformed Ministry of Magic and has time to his wife: Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks and his son: Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin, Hermoine Granger who is now a professor to a university in London and met a handsome muggle who is a member of animal care which Claudia supports her, Amelia Bones who is now Minister of Magic keeps working hard for rebuilding from the last war and swear alligiance to the British Crown. Professor Minerva McGonagall who is now Headmistress of Hogwarts School keeps the school very active as ever, students from magical-born and muggle-born be treated equally without conflict from four houses. Rubeus Hagrid who is now full Professor of Care for magical Creatures and married Madame Olympe Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic which she was very proud of her half-giant friend. Narcissa Caldwell, formerly Narcissa Malfoy, married a muggle-born genral name Jason Caldwell from the British Armed Forces and they have two children which reform Draco Caldwell accepted them as his own siblings.

Muggle Britain, she meets few powerful friends of her parents, Hartley Winterbottom the founder and CEO of Winterbottom Industries who had been bestfriend of her mother before she come to Hogwarts which make her godfather, Elliot McKenzie who was Brigadier of Her Majesty's Armed Forces who also bestfriend of her mother and also a godfather, Lady Josephine Kensworth who was a half-blood, a classmate, and bestfriend of her mother who was in Gryffindor on Hogwarts and now a member of the House of Common on the Parliament which makes her godmother and they still contacts through mobile phones. She even meet Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates hellsing, the commander of Hellsing Organization, at the university when Claudia was there until their graduation. She even Alucard, whose real name Dracula and Vlad the Impaler, which gives her the goosbumps of the historical vampire prince of Transylvannia and a familiar to Integra as she gives a small blood to him, and lastly she meets a 19-yr old police girl and a vampire name Seras Victoria, she was human before she become a vampire and a member of Hellsing.

Claudia received a message from her friend, Integra, from the United Kingdom that they fought the remnants of last battalion of Nazi Germany, the Millenium, led by The Major a surviving SS veteran from Second World War who was once a human and now a vampire that taken the blood of Alucard's lover, Mina Harker. The conflict on Battle of London was devastating, it's a good thing every citizens including the royal family evacuated to safety zone, the combine armies of royal armed forces and wizarding corp crushed the last Nazi battalion. Which was relief to Claudia and it'll takes time for rebuilding the city of London as it gives cautious and observation around them for whose the enemy, but peace and prosperity will return back to normal.

The Dursleys, well, the last time she heard they settle on New York City, United States, her Uncle Vernon got himself arrested for doing illegal business, drugs, human trafficking or other activities, her Aunt Petunia got abducted by a random gang thus making her a guinea pig of their newly drug which resulted her death, her cousin Dudley who had become bully at the school beating the other kids which result sending him to juvenile detention center of problem boys, and finally her Aunt Marge that stayed on Britain was arrested of abusing other people by using her dog which the local police arrests her for inprisonment and animal catcher aprehend all Marge's bulldogs to the animal center.

Claudia and her newly adopted daughter Bincho-tan, she was an adorable baby, she raise blue-haired baby as her own with the help of her two house elves and the maids. Hedwig and Greywind gave a warm welcome to the new member of their family, the snowy owl ruffling her feather wing to the baby which result gurggling happy and Greywind just lick her while Bincho-tan squeal happily as she hold the direwolf's nose.

She worked as an English teacher on Fujimi Academy, Tokonosu City, Japan. She's been teaching English language and literature so the students may understand and communicate other people from other countries. Some students which some boys talking bad comments behind her back like 'Gaijin bitch' or 'Sluts like her be fucked' as a result of that rude gossip, she did like Professor Severus Snape back on classroom of Hogwarts, she gave them detention that they'll standing outside the classroom holding two buckets filled with water as a punishment for interupting the class. She encounters/meets other people like her colleagues/teachers/students at the academy, she made few friends while others are not.

Shizuka Marikawa, age 27, a school nurse at Fujimi Academy, a very tall buxom woman, with ridiculous curves. Her physique is most pronounced by her humongous breasts which are Double E Cups. She has long blonde hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. When Claudia came in the nursery of soaring her arms, the blonde nurse gave her a massage which makes her comfortbly relax and she always come to the nursery exchanging stories excpet magic. Shizuka lives her friend, Rika Minami, a member of Japan's Special Assault Team which reminds her the British Special Air Service back on Britain. Claudia accidentally hold Shizuka's breasts which she wouldn't mind since she did the same of Rika, in days she and Shizuka become friends. Unknown to Claudia, that the blonde nurse started to like her very much.

Kyoko Hayashi, age 30, ping pong club adviser, she has light brown eyes with glasses, reddish-brown hair which she keeps in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear and a full figure with large breasts of Double E Cups. She and Claudia played each other in hour break for contest, when that night Kyoko was about to be raped by molesters she came there staright ahead and give them a hellish beatings in inch of their lives. The police came to arrest the culprits while she was thankful of her rescue and they become friends at the academy. But Kyoko was in fact in love-at-first-sight at Claudia.

Teshima, age 32, a Physical Education teacher, a tall man with black hair. He wears a light blue shirt with a high collar and black pants. He was a bit aggressive and arrogant. When they first at the school, he tried to flirt her and she gave a double knuckle sandwhich and kicking his family jewels. Every time, they left the academy to go home after work, he ran away a girly scream so he can avoid her wrath.

Wakisaka, age 35, a social studies teacher, he has the typical features which include grayish skin and white eyes. He has black hair and wears a red vest over a white shirt, sweatpants, sandals, and a wedding ring indicating that he's married. When they met, they're in friendly conversation when Claudia mention him about the death of her family from a killer as a baby. He gave him a smile and a pat on her shoulder, he even show the picture of his family, his wife: Kasumi and his two five-year old children: Kara and Natsu who still attends kindergarten school which gives her 'awe' to his children and she even show her picture of her adopted daughter Bincho-tan which gives the family man a goofy face the cuteness of Claudia's baby daughter. He even invited Claudia to his family home for dinner and he tells her to bring her daughter as well. Claudia and baby Bincho-tan along with Hedwig and Greywind arrive their home and they greet her welcome, Kara and Natsu were playing her pet companions which gives relief of Kasumi and Wakisaka, she even introduce Bincho-tan to them as they warm her up. The night, they already ate their dinner and beginning their friendship.

Takayama, age 34, also a Physical Education teacher, he has short and slightly pudgy. He has yellow hair and wears a black jacket with a high collar and black pants. He is friendly to the students which reminds her half-giant Hagrid back on Britain and doesn't have strong will which he insulted and bullied by male students and teachers (Teshima and Koichi Shido). She even motivate him how to fight back and self-defense, she even gave him a book of Judo Style so he can be train very hard which he was thankful to Claudia as a friend.

Koichi Shido, age 32, a teacher (and ONE BIG PAIN IN THE ARSE in Claudia's thoughts), he has depicted wearing a black pinstripe suit. Inside the suit, he wears a white dress shirt along with a yellow tie. He also wears black-framed glasses. Shido's body frame is very thin and he has various expressions seen. This includes switching from a peaceful expression to one with intense hate and scorn. His outwardly appearance is that of a fragile man, and this appearance often aids him in gaining undeserved trust from various characters who are not aware of his debauchery and evil intentions which he reminds of Claudia's snakeface nemesis, Voldemort aka Tom Marvelo Riddle, back on Britain. He was the son of a corrupt Cabinet Minister Ichirou Shido which also remind her of a Death Eater sympathizer and a Pureblood name Pius Thicknesse who would become Minister of Magic for short amount of time after the Second Wizarding War. She really loathe Koichi's teachings and preaching the students about _future_ of Japan also reminds of Albus Dumble-DORK's babbling nonesense about _Greater Good_ who is now prison on Bizzaro Island Asylum (good riddance to the old senile coot on Claudia's thoughts). Koichi was an arrogant, ruthless, manipulative and cruel to others, in class he was kind and caring teacher but it was just a front. He even allow some students to bully Kohta Hirano, but it didn't last as she arrives the scene, the bullies were definitely scared of her Snape-glare and saving Kohta as for Shido, well, he ran away and avoiding the punishment of expelling, ha, what a coward he was like the ratface Peter Pettigrew who died at the Battle of Hogwarts. He even tried to charm her with his manipulative skills, but he got received of her holding his crotch and squeeze his family jewels VERY HARD which hurts him most as he rans away from her. He keeps avoid when he sees her around.

Takashi Komuro, age 17, a high school student, an average height with brown eyes, spiky black hair which can occasionally have a purple hue, and a slender yet reasonably powerful build that contributes to his agility. Takashi's attire typically consists of his black school uniform with a red T-shirt underneath. He was the son of Oume Komuro, his widow mother who she met at the park when Claudia brought Bincho-tan were having walking, his father Kurogane Kumo was a JSDF soldier that died an incident on Hokkaido when he was 10-yrs old, he was a good student for listening the class, he was a childhood friend with Saya Takagi since kindergarten, he was once a crush to his childhood friend, Rei Miyamoto, who is now a girlfriend to his best friend, Hisashi Igou. It saddens her seeing Takashi was heartbroken and Claudia tried to help him to move on as he think about and he thank her making him smile again.

Rei Miyamoto, age 17, a high school student and a member of Sojutsu Club, she has long, orangy-brown hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She has reddish-brown eyes, a slender figure, and ample breasts. She also usually has a small, single ponytail on the back of her head, leaving the rest of her hair long. She's the daughter of former police officer Kiriko Miyamoto and police detective Tadashi Miyamoto. Her father investigates the corrupt poltician, Ichirou Shido, but the investigation was halted as his daughter was repeated her grade which was the work of Koichi Shido that recieves call from his father. She broke up to Takashi since she doesn't want him to involve of her family's demise and move on Hisashi Igou. Claudia was very mad of that snakeface abuse as a teacher for each she prank him for various forms with the assistance of Doby and Winky. The time he fell on a traphole on the ground, he got himself itches as he scratches his body in front of his class which Dody put an itching powder on his suit, and Winky put a laxative on Shido's food which result going to the bathroom. Rei was laughing and smiling again of Shido's humiliating pranks which gives Claudia a satisfaction smile.

Saeko Busujima, age 18, a high school student, captain of Kendo Club, and expert of combat skill with the sword. She has long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes and sizable breasts. She is quite tall for a Japanese girl. Her relatively long limbs contribute leverage to her powerful sword swings. Her breats are Double D Cups. Claudia walked inside the dojo, observing her doing kendo style with a bokken wooden sword and she applaud her performance. She and Saeko doing a sparring match each other and result was a tie. When Claudia came out to return the class, unnoticed from the back that Saeko lick her lips in lust on her teacher which she had fallen.

Saya Takagi, age 16, a high school student and a prodigy which Claudia's praise. She's under-average height with long pink hair which she mostly keeps in two pony tails on either side of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the right side of her forehead. Saya has fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. She wore contacts at the class when she write on the notebook. She also as a visible pointed tooth that appears at times in the right side of her mouth. Saya's physique is slender and bikini model sized breasts of Double D Cups. She's the daughter of Souichiro Takagi, the Don of the Tokonosu prefecture's ultra-nationalist organization, and Yuriko Takagi, a former Wall Street stockbroker that finance Takagi Family fortune. She met both of her parents when she was invited to their estate for dinner, Souichiro reminds her of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody that always saying his catchphrase "Constance Vigilance" which Claudia didn't want hear that from Saya's father it gives her the creeps and Yuriko was kind, caring, and loving mother remind her of Molly Weasley. Saya remind herself when she was a student on Hogwarts, she was very smart of social studies, arts, values, and English language which Claudia gave her a higher praise. Claudia didn't know that Saya had a huge crush on her, but she'll keep it in secret when the time is right.

Kohta Hirano, age 16, a high school student and a gun otaku. He has short and overweight. His weight presumably hinders his endurance, which is why he tends to participate in long-distance shooting at a stationary position instead of defending himself via melee attacks or other high energy-expenditure methods of fighting. He has shoulder-length hairstyle that has bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face. Kohta went on a month-long trip to America where he was trained by the US military contractor Blackwater USA which furthered his obsession over weapons. When Kohta attended school he was constantly bullied by classmates in Koichi Shido's classes including Tsunoda where instead of helping Kohta out, Shido encouraged the bullying. Which Claudia came in to rescue a student and she gave the students a Snape-glare that scares them as she helps Kohta to the infirmary while run away from the scene. He remind herself when Draco and his mninons bullies other students even his own house, Claudia made him a prankster-in-arms making pranks with Shido and his class. Kohta respect her teacher and she supports him for who he is as she despise and loather bullying of Shido's scheme. She made him an honorable member of the Marauders (her father's group since they were teenagers at Hogwarts) and given him a nickname Boar which Kohta don't mind.

Finally, Yuuki Miku, age 17, a high school student and sexiest girl in the school. She has light orange hair just like Rei Miyamoto, but cut much shorter and she uses a hairband to keep her hair back. She also has a small pair of earrings in each ear. Every time she is shown, Yuuki is wearing her school uniform. She was the daughter of a prostitute mother Keiko Miku, salary man father Yabu Miku, and niece of gangster Kon Bakurashi. Her family was very abusive to Yuuki, when she tried to explain her parents that she's being molested by her own uncle, she received a slap in the face by her own mother that she's been lying as her father was being coward and ran away far. When in Claudia's class she was perfectly comfortably safe from her family, some gossip behind her that 'using her sex appeal to get higher grades' or 'she must fucking the boys'. She felt very sympathy to Yuuki Miku she remembers her terrible childhood on Surrey that being beated by Dudley and his gang. Her uncle was arrested by Tokonosu Police for doing illegal drug business and sexual harassment which Claudia did her part for Yuuki since he'll be on a prison for a long time. She help her and motivate her to stand up with her own person, she even teach her how to speak and write English which Yuuki got higher score in exam and Claudia was very proud. Yuuki even hug her as a 'thank you' for helping her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Somewhere in Tokonosu City**

The following days, it rains on to the city of Tokonosu as Claudia walking on the side of the road holding an umbrella after finishing her paperwork and left the academy, she sees some figure walking on the rain as she came closer to familiarize, she gasped. She ran fast as she can and stop as she look the person she recognize it was Yuuki Miku, she's drench in the rain as her student uniform was already wet. Claudia covered her with her umbrella.

"Yuuki, what happened, why are you walking in the rain?!" She asks her student as Yuuki look at the green-eyed teacher while Claudia saw her eyes watering as she latched on her and began crying.

"M-Miss Potter, my mother left me with her rich boyfriend and I'm all alone!" Yuuki cried out as she told Claudia which she widen her eyes in shock, a mother abandonig her own child for her selfish desire. She couldn't allow it and she look at Yuuki as she used her finger to wipe her tears.

"You can stay at my place, Yuuki." She look at her English teacher with widen eyes as she was about to say something, but she was silenced by Claudia's finger on her lips. "You're welcome to stay, Yuuki." She nodded in 'yes' and Claudia look around if coast is clear as she use the portkey to return back on Charlus' Isle then they were gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Charlus' Isle**

 **Potter Mansion**

After Claudia brought Yuuki Miku to her home, Yuuki was shocked and surprised that Claudia Reyne Potter was very rich, no, very wealthy living on a mansion like the Saya living on estate and when she tried to ask. She was interrupted as Claudia saying to the maids to wash her up, give her some new clothes, and escort to the dinning room. She was bathed on a luxurious bath where hot water keeps her warm, she was given some clothes for her to wear, and she was escorted by Sayako to the dinning room where Claudia is waiting. When she came in, she saw a rectabgular table with rennaisance designs where there's fireplace as it keeps warm, she sees her teacher sitting beside her is a blue-haired baby gurgling happy, a snowy owl on the perch looking at Yuuki in curious, a big wolf sniffing at her and it nudges at her legs which Yuuki stroking the top of wolf's head which gives Claudia a smile as Yuuki saw her gesture to beside her and she sitted. Claudis introduce her adopted baby-girl Bincho-tan who is now two year old and she asks her to say hi to Yuuki which she did.

"Hay." She adorably said as she wave her chubby arm to her which Yuuki found cute.

"Hello to you as well, Bincho-tan." Yuuki replies her back with a smile on her faceas Claudia introduce her pet companions.

"The snowy owl is Hedwig. . ." Hedwig just hooted her in greetings. ". . . and the direwolf is Greywind." The direwolf just raise his head with pride.

As they ate their dinner of warm food, raining outside of the mansion still continues, Bincho-tan yawned as she was tired while Claudia asks Sayako to take her back to her crib to rest. Claudia began explaining Yuuki about her and magic which Yuuki started to laugh a little since she saw her serious stare as she continue explaining to about Wizarding World for hours.

 **Small time skip. . .**

Yuuki Miku wearing her robe and holding a candle light while she was walking in the hallway of the mansion since she can't sleep on her room as she keeps searching Miss Potter's room. She was about to say something to her from her heart and feelings. She finally arrive and she knock the door then she heard.

"Come in." She opens the door, Claudia's room was large and she sitting on queen-size bed and wearing a nightgown which Yuuki finds her more beautiful and sexy in her mind. She close the door behind as she came ahead.

"You can't sleep?" She asks her calmly since the other room where Bincho-tan was sleeping and Yuuki just nodded. "Is it alright to sleep with you, Miss Potter." She said it with blush on her cheeks.

"Please, Yuuki, call me Claudia since we're not in school and yes you can sleep with me." She smile and giggle a little at her as Yuuki replied back. "Alright then, Claudia." She climbs and made a catwalk on the bed beside Claudia as they face each others' eyes. Yuuki can't take any longer as she latched on her and kissing on her lips which Claudia kiss back as well. Yuuki and Claudia were doing French-kiss passionately while Claudia holding her orange-haired student's buttocks and Yuuki groping her breasts with her hand as they moan for five minutes. They detachted themselves with saliva bridge and Yuuki said to her.

"I love you, Claudia." The green-eyed witch widen her eyes of Yuuki's declaration of love to her as she look to eyes. "I just cannot control myself. I love you in the first day of school."

"Yuuki, I. . ." She was about to say, but Yuuki interrupts her and she says to Claudia.

"I know how you feel, I hope, but I cannot hold in my feelings." Her eyes starts watering. "I don't care if you think I'm a selfish girl, but please don't leave me alone." Claudia cheeks risen in brightness as she moved Yuuki on the bottom while she's on top. "I'm gonna rock your world, Yuuki." She huskily said in her ear as Claudia lick it leaving of saliva trail while casting a silence around the room so no one can hear them. The next thing they did, Claudia kissed Yuuki once as they undress each other and throw at the side of the bed.

 _ **Start: Lemon scene**_

On the bed where two naked women on it, Yuuki was lying down, crossing her arms under her breats of Double Ds, clean shave pussy, crosses her legs which Claudia just lick her lips hungrily as her breast of Double Es bouncing and her 10-inched cock risen to drill that pussy. Yuuki uncrossed her legs showing her pussy to her as she says to her teacher-lover. "Make love to me, Claudia." She began inserted her cock to Yuuki's pussy gently as respond gasped while a little blood leaking as she hold the sheets and Claudia began thrusting back-and-forth. Yuuki no longer feel the pain as she feels the pleasure of her green-eyed lover's cock, her boobs were bouncing.

"Oh, yes, we're finally one together." Claudia and Yuuki are on missionary position as she keeps thrusting Yuuki's pussy. Claudia hug her as their breasts touching each other as they keep moaning. "You're so warm. Make love to me harder, Claudia." Yuuki kiss her lover as they keep moaning and fucking each together.

 _ **One hour later**_

They now doing doggy-style while Yuuki being dominated as her arms were holding behind by Claudia for she keeps pounding her pussy. "I never knew that. . ." and her ass jiggling. ". . . being with you like this. . ." Claudia let go of her right-arm as she smack he ass cheeks with hand mark on it which makes her moan more. ". . . feeling comfortable." She said feeling the pleasure while her tongue came out as Claudia latch on Yuuki's right-breasts as she grope it then she pinch the nipple made her moan as the rain outside continues.

 _ **Another hour later**_

Yuuki was riding as she bounce up-and-down on Claudia's cock while Claudia sitting and holding her as she sucking of Yuuki's nipple which she moan more. She holds Claudia's head and she let go then fall down while Claudia was now standing and holding Yuuki's legs as she keeps thrusting on her pussy. Their bodies began to sweat of pleasuring.

 _ **Another hour later**_

They're now doing 69-style position, Yuuki was on the top making a breast sandwhich between Claudia's cock as she lick the top and began boping up-and-down while Claudia feels the pleasure as she fingering Yuuki's pussy and licking her clitoris then she smack her ass cheeks as Yuuki muffling moan as she continues sucking.

 _ **Another hour later. . . last**_

Both of them, were off to bed, they're doing the doggy-style position again while they're standing. Yuuki holding the window sheets so she may not fall and feeling the pleasure all over as Claudia holds her ass cheeks and keeps pounding her cock on her pussy visciously that she didn't want to stop fucking, but they finally reach.

"Claudia. . ." Yuuki was about say as she keeps moans more as the cock of her lover getting harder and deeper. "I'm. . . about. . ." Claudia keeps thrusting her more as replied back.

"Me too!"

"Let's come together!" Both of them souted with lightning showed up as Claudia began pouring her student-lover's pussy with white cum inside of her. Minutes later, Claudia pulls out her cock of Yuuki's pussy as she took her cock began spraying white cum on Yuuki's head to body while her pussy began leaking out of Claudia's white cum.

 _ **End: Lemon scene**_

Both of them are now sweaty, Claudia carrying her in bridal-style to bed as she puts her to bed and she climbs the bed too. Yuuki look at Claudia filled of happiness and love. "I love you, Claudia."

Claudia just smile as she replies her lover. "I love you too, Yuuki." She kiss her while Yuuki kiss her back and tears of joy leak out of her eyes as they fall down to bed. They covering themselves of blanket as they hugged each other to slumber.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll continue the next chapter.


	4. Omake II

**Omake: Red Dress Shido**

Inside the library of the mansion, a compter where Claudia Reyne Potter was typing fast in the internet and having a nefarious plan to humiliate the annoying teacher at Fujimi Academy, Koichi Shido. The one, who repeated the grades of her students, Rei Miyamoto, so her father the police detective to stop the investigation on Ichirou's political corruption. The one, who allowed and encourage some students to bully others. The one, who thinks people are inferior and weak while the strong remains standing.

She just snorted in disgusts and annoyance of unlady-like manner to Shido. Oh, not by a long shot while she keeps typing.

*Pop*

She turned around and saw her house-elf friend, Doby, who now wearing full-clothe as he holding a digital camera and he remove the chip that attached inside the camera and he give to her with a smile. "Doby did a good job, Miss Claudia."

She gave him a warm smile as she replies. "Thank you, Doby." The house-elf smile in gratitude. "Take a break for snacks while I'll have 'working' to do." He nodded as he pop/teleports to the kitchen and grab some food to eat. Claudia return at her desk as she attached the chip to the computer and she waited for a minute then it showed something **interesting** which she made a cheshire-like smile and evilly giggles while rubbing her hands.

"Excellent~!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fujimi Academy**

Koichi Shido walking at the school, waving the students with a smile of caring and kindness. But behind that kind of face was a mask filled of arrogance, cruelty, greed, selfish, and gluttony. He really hated those weak minded fools as he did repeating the grades of Rei Miyamoto to stop her father's investigation and encouraging the bullies beating the fat boy and gun otaku Kohta Hirano. The worst part that scred him the MOST was that female gaijin teacher from Great Britain, Claudia Reyne Potter, who was an English teacher and there was a gossip that her family were very wealthy and owning an island which his obnoxious father called him to seduce her and blackmail her so he can used her wealth to finance his 'political projects'. It was suppose to be an easy assignment when he tried to flirt her with his 'skills', but it didn't worked at all as he received double-slapped saying 'Whose your daddy!' in his face with hand marks, crushing his family jewels, and a noogie on his head which hurts him painfully. The next day, he tried again and he only received a fierceful glare of Claudia that it like shooting an arrow piercing through your skull which he decided to abandon it. Then he hears laughing from the students watching on their cellphones as he curious of what they're watching. The students of Fujimi Academy continue to watch the monitor and laugh outloud then Shido enters.

Koichi Shido asks them. "What's so funny?"

A random female student said to the teacher. "Eh-hem, um, you wouldn't find it funny, Mister Shido."

Koichi twitching his eyes in annoyance as he pound his chest with pride. "What do you mean? I'm Koichi Shido, proudly son of Ichirou Shido, the Cabinet Minister, and teacher of Fujimi Academy! I've got a great sense of humor and. . ." He look at the YouTube screen then he violently scratch both of his eyes as his eyes began to size of dinner plates. "SHIZUKA'S BOOBS!"

 **[Cellphone screen/Start]**

Koichi Shido was expecting his black suit, but he received a wrong package and inside of it, a red rubber dress, he put it on him which he doesn't mind and look at of the dress he wears doing sexy flawless models and flip his legs.

"I hate this modelling dresses! Although it does make me feel pretty, oh well, at least no one I know can see this.

 **[Cellphone screen/End]**

Everyone from every corner of the world, who were watching at screen. A mother covering her children's eyes and they began laughing outloud. Ichirou Shido on National Diet knew that person while every cabinet members were also laughing at the video on the internet which he facepalmed groaning an embarassment of his son.

Koichi watch the scandalous video of himself humiliated end, he eyes twitching madly, he gritted his teeth angrily, his face turned red in rage as steaming coming out of his ears, his rage began to boild up then he scream outloud. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The students back away a distance to take cover so they don't get caught in the clothes explosion *BOOM!* and it echoes then shakes the foundation of the entire academy. Shido was seen naked excpet he still wear boxer shorts a hee look one of the students as his face still red and shouted manaically. "That is not me! I'm discreet with my flatulence! Who posted these lies?!"

The female student look on the screen at the bottom. "It posted by **Prank** **Mistress**."

Inside the classroom, where Claudia was laughing as her prank to Koichi Shido was a success. She felt something wrapping around her as she look behind and its her lover Yuuki Miku then Claudia kissed her passionatley. While outside the students including Rei and Kohta around Shido were laughing and the teacher himself continuing shouting at heavens with madness on his eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Omake End**


End file.
